


Challenge

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Soldier is a goofy cinnimon roll, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Soldier has a challenge and Scouts never one to turn down a challenge.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Soldier cause he never gets enough love! So I wrote this short little goofy thing :3

Scout had been trying to enjoy his day off, sitting on one of the couches in the common room. Reading a comic, when Soldier burst in. 

"PRIVATE! I have a job for you!"

Scout jumped slightly and turned to glare slightly at the loud mouthed American, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah? What is it?" 

Soldier pointed towards Scouts cap. "I need you to give me your hat private!"

Scout raised a brow "My hat? Wha..why?"

"Because!" The American bellowed " I was given the challenge by Demo to collect the hats of all the men on this base, and I decided to collect yours first! " 

Scout raised both of his eyebrow "So like, you need my hat cause Demo challenged you? Where you guys playin truth or dare or sumthin?"

Soldier nodded "Affirmative! Though it will only be temporary! I must just borrow it long enough to prove to Demo that I am.no coward and face any challenge head on!" 

Scout snorted when an idea popped into his mind, he was bored and he might as well have fun and mess with Sol just a bit.

He grinned "Aww yeah sure Sol, you can have my hat! But ya gotta do sumthin first."

Soldier cocked his head to the side "Whatever it is I will do it Private! State your requirements!" 

Scout grinned standing up from the couch and stretching. 

"You gotta catch me first" 

Soldier starred at him before he grinned "Another challenge! I like it Private! I will beat your challenge with ease!" 

Scout laughed "Good luck with that!" 

Turning on his heels he bolted out of the room, he could hear Soldier give a shout behind him as he took off after the runner. 

"I am coming for your hat Private!"

Scout laughed as he turned the corner, he wasn't running full speed. Since he knew Soldier would never be able to keep up with him, so he ran at a pace slow enough for Soldier to keep up but fast enough so that Soldier could catch him. 

He nearly collided with Spy who have them both a confused look before rolling his eyes and calling them children. 

Scout darted into the kitchen where Engineer was making lunch and Sniper and Pyro sat at the table. Sniper drinking coffee and watching Pyro color on a piece of paper. They all glanced up at him in surprise when he bolted into the room Soldier following.

Scout darted behind Sniper bracing himself as Soldier stood at the other end of the table, slightly winded.

"You gettin tired old man?" Scout challenged grinning. 

Soldier glared at him "A true American never tires during a fight! And I will not stop until I have claimed my prize!"

"What In the world are you two goin on about? You know what? Never mind , just take it outta the kitchen before ya brake sumthin" Engineer spoke . 

Scout searched for a way out quickly darting to the right he slithered under Soldiers arms as he attempted to grab him laughing in triumph when he dashed out of the room. 

"Catch me if ya can bucket head!" 

He heard Soldier about and Pyro let out what sounded like a muffled "Go Scout" as he disappeared around the corner and down the hall. He stopped a moment later when he realized he could no longer hear the pounding steps of Soldiers boots behind him. He raised his brow as he glanced around behind him. 

Had he lost him? The hell did he go? ,

He got his answer a moment later when he turned around and collided face first into Soldiers chest. Strong arms coming to wrap around him and lift him up from the ground. Smooshing his face into the familiar red uniform and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Aha! You have been caught! Now surrender so I can claim my victory!" 

Scout squirmed slightly trying to escape the Soldiers grasp letting out muffled protest before he went limp.

"Alright Solly, you win"

Soldier laughed, releasing Scout and snatching his cap off of his head. Placing it atop of his own helmet.

"I am victorious!" 

He reached over and ruffled Scouts hair "You were a formidable opponent Private! I am proud!" 

He removed his hand from Scouts head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"And now together we will steal all of the hats!" 

Scout grinned "Alright ! Let's to this!"

Soldier laughed.

"Thats the spirit Maggot!"


End file.
